


Keeping Up Appearances

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gift Work, Reader-Insert, Smut, when you get an idea at 2 am and work several days with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Akiteru work in the same office, and love ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Up Appearances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SabbyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyWrites/gifts).



> It all started when Sabby read and commented on my work and then I did the same for her. 
> 
> I saw her post something on Tumblr regarding how she wanted an Akiteru/reader fic...and here we are!
> 
> I highly recommend her work—if you love reader-inserts, as well as different AUs and fluff and smut, please go read her work!

Your job is a simple albeit typical one.

Answering phones, making copies, and scheduling appointments are the name of the game. It’s kind of boring and you don’t have a huge interest in going into this company you work for, but it relieves some of your school debt and it gets you some extra money to look cute. Just last week, you wore a polka-dotted, pleated skirt that caught the attention of the older ladies in the office. Most of their comments fell along the lines of “youthful” and “fun.”

The comment that stuck with you, though, came from the one person who motivates you to get up and go to your job every morning at nine A.M. sharp.

“You look really cute.”

Tsukishima Akiteru’s the cute one, here. On your first day in the office, you knew he was a sweetheart. He’s incredibly friendly and polite to everyone he works with (including you) and has some of the most adorable and intriguing stories about his volleyball team and his younger brother. You’re not completely familiar with volleyball sans those times you got hit in the face with one back in high school gym class, but you listen anyway during breaks and during lunch. There’s something so endearing about Akiteru caring so much about his brother and the sport. It makes you like him even more.

And when he simply commented on your skirt, you felt your heart flutter. When there was downtime that day, you just had to start shopping online again for more flirty skirts and dresses. It wasn’t because you loved shopping, now; it was because you wanted Akiteru’s attention.

Sometimes, it works. You walk in the office in a floral dress and Akiteru can say something about how his mom grows flowers at their house. Other times, he’s way too busy and buried in his work that he hardly notices that you’re wearing all black and opted for berry-colored lipstick. That’s okay, though. You love experimenting with your look and are usually more than satisfied with the outfits you choose for work. You’re the fashionista of the otherwise-bland office.

 

On a regular old work day in spring, you decide to come to work in simple, solid clothing. You don’t feel as fabulous as you normally do (likely because you forgot to set your alarm and your cat knocked over your tea this morning), but you still manage to rock a black pencil skirt with a white-collared shirt, A.K.A. the plainest outfit an office worker can have. After scheduling another appointment for the office’s manager, you look up from your desk to find Akiteru smiling warmly at you. You swear his smile can cure cancer.

“You look nice today.”

The comment makes you blush. The tint in your cheeks seems to be the only color that sticks out from your black and white ensemble, and you don’t know why. That’s what you tell yourself, at least.

“Just ‘today,’ Akiteru-kun?” you retort with a smile wider than you intend. “But I work so hard _every_ day to look nice!”

He laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck. “It would get tiring saying the same thing every day, though. I just so happened to pick today.”

You turn redder and wonder if this is real and if he’s actually _that_ charming. “Why today, then? Did you mark it on your calendar or something?”

“Yeah, except I have it written in as ‘Ask You Out Today or Kick Myself in the Ass Again.’”

Your heart stops and your eyes widen. Akiteru looks back at you with anticipation, like he worked for about three days on that pickup line and how he could bring it up in a conversation, constantly asking his poor younger brother if it was clever and not too inappropriate. The line works, though, and you feel like your smile is going to split your face when you toy with the pen in your hands. There’s ink all over your fingers.

“That’s a pretty unique holiday,” you finally say after an awkward silence of smiling and suppressed, relieved giggles. “I should celebrate it with you.”

“I think you should,” he replies. “Are you free after work today?”

 

The dates become a regular part of your simple-albeit-typical life.

When you’re not at home tending to your cat or hanging out with your friends screaming about your new beau, you’re usually out and about with Akiteru. He’s a traditional kind of gentleman—dinners, movies, walks in the park. You’ve already met his family and figure out where he gets his energy and charm. His brother, though, was a different case. It took a few conversations that went nowhere, but you knew you won him over when you brought him dinosaur-shaped cookies and a box set of the Jurassic Park movies. Akiteru told you that Kei didn’t sleep that weekend.

One night, Akiteru invited you to watch him play a match with his volleyball team. He didn’t count it as a date but you consider that one of your absolute favorites so far. Watching him spike the ball across several people and watching him get worked up over a kill was...a little more than exhilarating.

Tonight is no exception. In your striped minidress and thigh-highs, you sit excitedly on the bleachers of the gym, watching the Kaji Wild Dogs pummel the opposing team with strong blocks and even stronger spikes. Friends and family of the other members also join you in cheering on the team. You’d enjoy this with Akiteru’s family, too, but Kei has a date with his best friend (whom he’s had a crush on for so long, per Akiteru’s gossip), and their parents are out of town on business. It’s just you, but the feelings are all the same. Your eyes focus on Akiteru, hard at work to get the volleyball past the fingers of the other blockers.

Amid the excitement and adrenaline of the game, you can’t help but feel _aroused_ watching Akiteru like this. As much as you cherish his nice-guy, chivalrous approaches to your relationship, the two of you haven’t been intimate...yet. It’s been three months, and though you’re in no rush to sleep with him, you ache to know what he’s like and what he likes to do. Does he have that same kind of concentration like he does on the court? Is he just as feisty? Does he like to handle his partners around, especially with those gorgeous arms of his and that killer body? The thoughts of Akiteru leave your thighs rubbing together a few times during the game. Nobody notices how hot you’re getting just by watching.

The game itself is pretty rousing; it’s the third set, and everyone is on edge with every rally and every spike. You watch Akiteru work with everyone else, encouraging them and bringing out the energy in some of his older teammates. The points pile up and Akiteru winds up sending the ball to the other side with the most force you’ve seen all night. His winning spike drives the crowd to cheer loudly, the Dogs celebrating on the court with fists in the air and whoops all around. You jump to your feet to scream for them, and after formalities with the other team, you fly out of your seat to swoop down to the court and throw yourself onto Akiteru. His smile is wide and he’s covered in sweat but you don’t care.

“Hey!” Akiteru holds you by one arm while he tries to blot his face with a towel, but you kiss him nonetheless. He looks you from head to toe, and you can see his cheeks grow redder. Just when he thinks his face will calm down some after a long game, he ogles you and your outfit and bites his lip.

“Something wrong?” you ask, even though you know there’s nothing wrong and he’s blatantly staring and you’re enjoying that look in his eyes. “You just won!”

His smile returns and he shakes his head, then kisses you. Hard. It sends a sharp tingle down your spine and even more heat between your legs. Pulling away, there’s something different about his grin. Something more...devious.

“Stay the night with me.”

 

He and you celebrate the victory in his bedroom.

After a hasty shower at the gym and even more kisses on the drive home, you find yourself lying on the comfortable mattress that’s become a familiar feeling. While you two haven’t had sex yet, you’ve had your share of naps on this bed, Akiteru the best big spoon you could ever ask for. Cuddling isn’t for another while, though. Right now, Akiteru takes a better look at you, burns the image of you in such a cute, tiny dress and sexy thigh highs in his brain. His hands explore your body while you’re under him, feeling every curve and muscle over your clothes. You’re wrong about how he looks when he’s about to fuck. He doesn’t look at you like he’s looking at a volleyball tossed to him.

He looks at you like he wants to fuck you so hard you’ll forget your name.

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” he says, pushing your dress up and prompting you to take it off. Your bra and panties are a matching set of red lace, and he groans deeply before kissing you again. Both your tongues slide over one another, soft moans pouring into his mouth as you arch up against him. You can feel the growing bulge in his pants when he rocks his hips, making you grow wetter and even more desperate to take off the rest of your clothes.

But he needs to take off his, too. You’ve seen him shirtless a few times when you’ve visited his apartment...if watching him stretch or taking his hoodie off and his shirt gets stuck to it counts. He looks so much better than what you’ve been imagining late at night in your own bedroom when you can’t sleep.

Then his pants come off and you notice the growing tent in his boxers. You almost whine when he reaches for your bra instead of his own underwear, squeezing your breasts over the lace details to get out those pretty sounds, anyway.

“Akiteru…”

“I’ve been wanting to do this for so long,” he admits between heavy breaths. “I want to make you mine.”

You would laugh and reply with something cheesy like “But I’m already yours” but you’re too focused on him unhooking and yanking your bra off to get his mouth and fingers on your nipples. A louder moan escapes from your throat, reaching for his hair to grip and tug every time he sucks or pulls a nipple with his fingers or with his teeth. He’s a little rough and you’re a little sensitive. Together, the bed feels like it’s on fire and the two of you are only getting started.

After both your nipples are hard and given more than enough attention, he drifts his mouth lower, kissing down your stomach and bringing his fingers to the waistband of your panties. Your legs instinctively fall open for him, and he notices the sheen on the inside of your thighs with furrowed brows.

“Have you been like this all night?”

Sheepishly, you nod. “You look so hot when you play volleyball.”

“Fuck.” Your panties come off in a millisecond, and you keep your socks on when he dives right in to lick up the excess wetness around your pussy. He knows _exactly_ what he’s doing with his tongue, flicking it in all the right places and shoving it inside your warmth. Your tugs become harder and your legs twitch. He has to hold you down to keep you from bucking into him, but lets one of his hands go to favor slipping two fingers inside of you.

Nobody has ever made you make the sounds you’re making now. They’re high, whiny cries as Akiteru sucks your clit and stretches you open, curling your fingers in just the right spot so start to lose yourself and go blank with nothing but the feeling of pleasure coating your body.

At one sharp suck, you come hard, nearly crushing his head with your thighs and jostling in bed despite his efforts to keep you still. Akiteru milks your first orgasm for everything you’ve got while you cry his name, and he comes back up to suck his fingers and share the taste with you. The kiss burns your lips, tasting yourself on his tongue as you run your nails down his back as a response to how fucking good he is at eating you out. You could swear you heard him growl when he pulls away, gently biting your lip before he takes off his boxers and finally reveal all of himself to you. He’s rock hard, impressively-sized, and you can’t wait to have him inside you.

Yet you _do_ wait. For the first time tonight, he hesitates. After all that rough work and that mind-blowing orgasm you just had, he kneels and looks at you like he’s somehow self-conscious or unsure of himself. There goes that volleyball-like concentration of his.

“Tsukishima Akiteru,” you start, “if you don’t fuck me _right now_ I will actually lose my mind.”

“I know, I’m sorry, but—” he bites his lip and does that nervous tell of his, where he rubs the back of his neck. Then he releases his lip and smirks down at you, speaking softly and shamelessly, “I’m just trying to figure out what position I want you in before I make you come again.”

“Oh my god.” You feel like your soul has left the planet when he holds your legs by the backs of your knees and bends them towards your face before shoving his cock inside of you. Your moans practically sound like screams as he fucks you like this, completely open and exposed all the while he looks at you like he knows this is the best you’ve ever had. It’s true and you don’t even bother to deny it.

Just when you think he’s about to hit your gspot and you can chase your orgasm again, he shifts and releases one leg, only to hold your other up against him while he shifts you to your side so he can continue thrusting. You turn your head to moan into the pillows and grip the sheets, his own low moans helping you reach that peak.

At almost the same time he hits that sweet spot in your pussy, he reaches down to play with your clit, rubbing firmly with two fingers as he watches you start to twitch and jerk again.

“Akiteru—” you cry out in broken syllables. “I’m gonna come. Oh my god I need to come I—”

“Let me see you,” he answers, and buries himself even deeper and harder to hit that spot again and again while he puts more pressure on your clit.

You have no idea how you’re coming in the position you’re in, but you are. Your back still arches and your legs still shake like an earthquake hit your body when you coat his cock with your release. The screams of his name fill the room like music, and it fuels Akiteru’s desire to fuck you relentlessly until he fills you to the brim. He moans your name right back at you, his orgasm warm inside you. When most of the pleasure subsides, Akiteru lets go of your leg and gently positions you on your back again, pulling out slowly and leaning forward to kiss you softly.

Like a light, he switches from fearless sex machine to cheerful, adorable cuddle monster. You gladly transition with him, relaxing and melting into bed when you kiss him back. He takes the liberty of taking off your socks, then turns you both so he can hold you close to his chest.

“You know you’ve just made yourself a thousand times hotter after showing me what you can do,” you tell him tiredly.

His laugh is quiet and comforting. You can feel his fingers playing with the ends of your hair. “Thanks. I try.”

“You’ve succeeded.”

“That so? Do you think you’ll be able to walk straight tomorrow? If you can’t, only then can we call it a success.”

You giggle and flick his forehead. Akiteru laughs with you. “You really are gorgeous, you know. I knew it right when you walked through the door your first day in the office.”

A blush darkens your cheeks and you have to look away because he’s so cute you can’t stand it. He continues, “You were wearing a purple dress and socks like the ones you were just wearing.”

“You remember all that?” you ask incredulously. Even you don’t remember what you wore your first day there. All you remember is that you had to throw something together at the last minute because you forgot to prepare your clothes the night before.

A beat passes, and he shakes his head. “No. I don’t remember what you wore. You know what I remember, though? You had the brightest smile on your face and you greeted everyone so sweetly. I couldn’t get it out of my mind. I kept telling Kei about it. You were just...I knew I had to do something.”

His words go straight to your heart, wrapping around it and squeezing. Akiteru can’t be any more of a sweetheart. Exhaustion starts to hit you harder, and all you can do at this point is simply respond, “Took you long enough.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that.”

He leans in to kiss you again, and against his lips, you’re the first to utter before you drift off and close your eyes, “I love you.”

And in the morning, after a perfect night’s sleep in warm sheets and protective arms, Akiteru will make sure you know that he loves you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments, kudos, suggestions and liquid lipstick are always welcome <3
> 
> [Tumblr](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
